One day...
one day... is the fourth episode of TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION. Synopsis "I know what to get my coworker for his wedding." As Mamoru Fujimura attempts to compose new songs for the TSUKIPRO concert through trial and error, he's reunited with Ito, a former coworker from his officer worker days. When he's invited to attend Ito's upcoming wedding, Mamoru asks the other members of Growth what he can give to his friend for his wedding. One day, Mamoru and his friends see Ito's fiance behaving suspiciously around the city, and...? Official English synopsis from Crunchyroll. Plot Episode 4 starts with Growth doing an interview for a TV show, talking about their debut and their upcoming work and role in the end of year TSUKIPRO concert alongside SolidS (who were also guests on the show). We then see Growth on a typical morning in the Tsukino dorm, while eating the breakfast that Koki cooked they see their rival group, ZIX, doing their morning horoscope show. Today is apparently October's lucky day and those born in that month, such as Mamoru, will have an unexpected reunion. After breakfast, Mamoru is keen to do some composing for the new songs he has to create for the concert and while heading out for a walk to think of lyrics he encounters Shu and asks him for any places he would consider "inspiring". Mamoru follows Shu's reccomendation, somewhere quiet like a park or a shrine, and ends up at the Yoyogi Hachiman shrine. However, after praying he realises he's rather hungry and looks for someplace nearby to eat. In doing so, he inadvertently continues to run into members of different Tsukino Production units at all the restaurants he picks, including Shiki, Eichi, & Kai Fuduki (who was apparently treating Kensuke to lunch after running into him, though mamoru didn't see Ken at the time). Mamoru moans and wonders if that's really what his horoscope fortune meant by "an unexpected reunion". However, he quickly finds out this isn't the case as he receives and unexpected message from his senpai, Ito, from his former workplace inviting him to his upcoming wedding. After filming Growth's corner for the TSUKIPRO Channel, Growth's Room of Healing, Mamoru goes out to dinner to catch up with Ito and hear about his fiance, Airi. After discussing his outing with Ito, some of the members of Growth wonder if the fiance is simply marrying him his money, though Koki tells them they're being ridiculous after watching to much of Shu's new tv drama. The next day, after an interview Growth encounter Ito's fiance out on the street, and decide to follow her to see if she's really as suspicious as she seems. In the end, they attend a cooking class with her only to find that she simply wants to better herself so she can be a good wife to the man she truly loves, leaving Growth feeling a little guilty for suspecting her. After his encounter with Airi, Mamoru goes home inspired to compose. Flashing a few weeks into the future, we see Mamoru at Ito & Airi's wedding, where he reveals that his present to them is the new song he'd been working on as he and Growth perform one day.... Characters List of characters in order of appearance * Koki Eto * Kensuke Yaegashi * Ryota Sakuraba * Mamoru Fujimura * Shiki Takamura (background/cameo) * Rikka Sera (background/cameo) * Tsubasa Okui (background/cameo) * Dai Murase (background/cameo) * Makoto Sugai * Mitsuru Hishida * Shu Izumi * Eichi Horimiya (background/cameo) * Kai Fuduki (background/cameo) * Ito * Airi Music Opening Theme *Mahou no Kizuna ''- Growth'' Ending Theme *one day... ''- Growth'' Gallery Koki.jpg|Koki Character Profile Kensuke.jpg|Kensuke Character Profile Ryota.jpg|Ryota Character Profile Mamoru (2).jpg|Mamoru Character Profile Koki 1.jpg|Koki 2D Live Kensuke 1.jpg|Kensuke 2D Live Mamoru 2.jpg|Mamoru 2D Live Ryota 1.jpg|Ryota 2D Live Koki and Mamoru.jpg|Koki and Mamoru 2D Live Mamoru.jpg|PROANI Episode 4 End Card Video File:Growth - 魔法のキズナ - Mahou no Kizuna TsukiPro The Animation Opening 4|Episode 4 OP (Raw) File:Mahou no Kizuna - Growth (English Sub)|Episode 4 OP (English Subs) References Category:Episodes Category:PROANI